ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Recurring characters
1) Is there any particular order recurring characters are supposed to be in? The DS9 guys seem to be in alphabetical order with respect to character names, but every other series seems to be kind of random. I can clean this up once I get an answer. :I don't really know. I've been using the Star Trek Concordance order for TOS/TAS guest actors, which seem to be either random or based on on-screen credits order. But I think alphabetically on character name would be the most sensible. --Harry 13:40, 2 Dec 2003 (PST) 2) Multiple series. For example, can I list Deanna Troi as a VOY recurring character, even if she was a main character for TNG? Does Q need to be listed twice (once for TNG, once for VOY)? Barclay (similar reasons)? :I would say yes, if only for sake of completeness. Technically, all the people you give as example, were recurring characters on more than one show, so should probably be listed as such.--Harry 13:40, 2 Dec 2003 (PST) Sonya Gomez shouldn't be on this list. She only appeared twice. There are dozens of characters who appeared twice, but shouldn't be listed here. Ryan123450 16:54, Sep 30, 2004 (CEST) :Is there some sort of consensus on how many appearances constitutes "recurring"? --Myko 13:47, 2 May 2005 (UTC) When someone is given a name in some episode and later reappears but credited with some other title, should we use the name from the episode or the title from the reference material? For example, William Blackburn's character is named Hadley in "A Piece of the Action" but is listed as Security guard etc in other eps. --Myko 22:54, 5 Mar 2005 (GMT) What happened to the Recurring Performers page? -- 22:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Number of appearances I'm going to change the DS9 section to a table like the first four sections (I'll probably do VOY and ENT too when I get around to it, but not right away). However, I've got a question about the "number of appearances" column. How anal should we be here about counting character appearances as opposed to actor appearances? I'm thinking of cases like the times when a holographic duplicate of a character appears in an episode, but the character proper doesn't (e.g. Weyoun in ). In cases like that, the episode credits would say (for example) "Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun", but we've been distinguishing between appearances of Weyoun proper and holographic duplicates, mirror universe counterparts, visions and the like. In the case of Weyoun, Weyoun#Appearances lists 24 appearances, but only 20 of them were the actual Weyoun(s). Should there perhaps be two columns, one for each way of counting the number of appearances? If so, what should they each be called? We can't use "actor appearances", because in addition to cases like the Weyoun examples above, there are cases in which an actor played multiple roles (not just the prolific Combs, but also cases like J.G. Hertzler playing the Vulcan captain in "Emissary" and Laas in "Chimera"). Does anyone have any suggestions? —Josiah Rowe 12:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC)